


Mountain Kissing

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kissing, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 17:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12512724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Wendy and Mabel take a hiking break.





	Mountain Kissing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Note that both Wendy and Mabel are both over 18 in this fic.

Wendy looked out from the summit, gazing at the pink-orange clouds. She and Mabel had hiked for over a day to get here.

“So, how do you like the view?” asked Mabel.

Wendy smirked. “She’s pretty cute.”

“Eww!” Mabel giggled. “I mean the view of the mountain, silly!”

“Well, it’s nice…” Wendy pulled Mabel closer. She pressed her lips against Mabel’s, ran a hand through her silky hair. Mabel’s eyes fluttered shut, her hands stroking Wendy’s back. Then they both pulled away. Mabel let out a contented sigh, while Wendy stroked her hair.

“…But it’s not as nice as you.”


End file.
